


everything is going wrong (but you're the only thing that's right)

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DamereyDaily, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Theater - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, play that goes wrong au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Rey was anxious as she signed in on the company sign in sheet. Today was supposed to be their first actual performance in front of a live audience, which meant no more pretending that there were people besides the producers in the house. But that wasn’t the cause of Rey’s anxiousness.It was because of everything that seemed to go wrong with the cast.The only things that didn’t seem to go wrong were the stuff that her, Poe, and Rose had to do, which was just making sure prop pieces were in place, placing said prop pieces on stage, and then locking it up in the storage room. It was a pretty easy task as opposed to Connie’s job, which was being the assistant stage manager; nothing too strenuous.Wait, actually scratch that. The only thing that was strenuous was looking at Poe every day and reminding herself that she should not run up to him and kiss him.---'I did not make it out unscathed! I am extremely scathed!'
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, hints of Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: (not so) daily damerey [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	everything is going wrong (but you're the only thing that's right)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by damereydaily's january 31st prompt: 'I did not make it out unscathed! I am extremely scathed!' and the play that goes wrong. 
> 
> many thanks to GothamOracle for inspiring me with this one!

Rey was anxious as she signed in on the company sign in sheet. Today was supposed to be their first actual performance in front of a live audience, which meant no more pretending that there were people besides the producers in the house. But that wasn’t the cause of Rey’s anxiousness. 

It was because of everything that seemed to go _wrong_. 

Hux would get snappy during every rehearsal, hissing at Henry Mitaka the right line when he messed up and screeching to kick Ben out and replace him whenever Ben would refuse to do what was in the script. Ben tried to overact everything, claiming that he was the best out of the whole entire cast - he really wasn’t, Finn was and he was a natural - and that his acting lessons in community college made him the best actor. Gwen Phasma was monotone with every line she said, not once changing her pitch to match the comedy of the scene or when there was a powerful emotional moment that required her character to be full on sobbing. Rey could go on with a list about what was wrong with each actor besides Finn and Jannah but she would be wasting her time even just trying to list it. 

Not to mention, there were accidents that would occur within the cast; the most regular accident Rey could think of was them knocking each other out when the other person was standing too close. It was a miracle that there weren’t any major incidents that caused a trip to hospital. 

The only things that didn’t seem to go wrong were the stuff that her, Poe, and Rose had to do, which was just making sure prop pieces were in place, placing said prop pieces on stage, and then locking it up in the storage room. It was a pretty easy task as opposed to Connie’s job, which was being the assistant stage manager; nothing too strenuous. 

Wait, actually scratch that. The only thing that was strenuous was looking at Poe every day and reminding herself that she should not run up to him, shove him against a wall, and kiss him. 

Poe was so handsome in his black attire, the form fitting shirt accentuating the muscles of his arms and the softness of his abs while his pants really showed off his - _Nope_ , Rey shook her head, her face flushing pink, as she walked into the theater. _Not going to go there_. 

Right when she got to the lockers, the very person whose butt she didn’t want to think about was standing right there. Oh and those pants. 

“Hey Rey!” he waved, tucking the last of his stuff away into his designated locker. 

“Hi,” she smiled, her heart beating a little faster. “Ready for today?” 

“Born ready,” he answered, his voice cheerful. “You?” 

“I’m nervous,” Rey admitted, pulling her hair back into a ponytail before opening her locker and shoving her stuff inside of it. 

“About what? You can tell me you know.” Poe nudged her shoulder gently as they began to walk to the prop box to take out the props. 

“The performance.” 

“You’ll do great. Not like you’re on stage, although if you were, you’d be amazing,” Poe praised with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I don’t mean that,” she lightly punched him on the arm and he tried to dodge it with a laugh. “I mean the show, in general. The actors.” 

“Oh yeah, we’re screwed,” he shook his head. “Finn’s been telling me how Mitaka still hasn’t learned his lines yet. I’m pretty convinced that Connie just wants to stick a headset over his ears so she can just read the lines to him.” 

“This was supposed to be college production. How could a Broadway pre-run tryout be this bad?” Ben had called in a few favors from his mother, Leia Organa, an Oscar and Tony winning director, to get their college production to Broadway, as he believed that it was “worthy of a Tony award”. 

“Beats me. Why don’t you ask the director?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I can’t or else he will scream at me.” 

Poe started snickering and she couldn’t help but join in. Their laughter soon died down after a few minutes and Poe looked at her, a soft look on his face as he smiled and Rey felt the urge to put her hand to his cheek, to feel his stubble against the palm of her hand. “Rey, did you want to-” 

“Guys!” Rose ran up to them, her dark long black hair pulled back into twin buns at the base of her head. Rey loved Rose but she kind of wanted to smack her for interrupting whatever Poe was going to say; instead she mouthed to him, ‘Later?’ and he nodded his head. “Guess how many memes I made of the cast after last night’s fiasco. The one I have of Ben as the Knight is my favorite ‘cuz of the long hair and everything.” 

\---

They waited in the back, as the show began, legs outstretched as they waited for him to finish talking. Rose was on the right side of the stage, trying to fix some malfunction with Gwen’s costume so it was just her and Poe. 

“So what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?” She glanced over to him, her hands in her lap as they sat behind the set. 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman. My name is Armitage Hux and I am the direc-tour of the Secondary Empire Institutional Theatrical Society,” Hux’s voice boomed from the stage. No one understood why Hux had decided to keep doing despite the fact that this could be played as an announcement over the speakers; even Chewie, the pretty intimidating (but lovable in her opinion) stage manager couldn’t get him to change his mind. 

Poe looked back in her eyes and she could clearly see every gold fleck sprinkled in his alluring brown eyes. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go-” 

“Poe! Rey!” Connie hissed, walking over to them very fast. 

_Not again_ , Rey thought internally. 

“I need you to go out and nail together the set on stage right,” Connie said, handing Poe a hammer. “And Rey, I need you to take off the brick that’s on stage left.” 

They both frowned at her but still got up from their sitting positions. “Connie, aren’t we going to be seen doing this?” Poe asked her as he took the tool. 

Connie sighed and from that Rey could guess that this was something that she already knew. “You’re going to be covered by the blackout and the lights aren’t scheduled to go up until Mitaka and Finn are on stage. You just have to be quick.” 

“Is this something we can do quickly?” 

“We’re going to find out. Now go,” she shooed them off, walking back to the podium where the stage manager book was. 

Rey set off to do her job, trying to pull the brick free from the castle set and understanding why Connie wanted it off. It was sticking out like a sore thumb and anyone could see that, even from the balcony. Hopefully when she got the brick out, the paint hidden by the brick would cover up for it. She groaned as it refused to budge and she could hear Hux finishing up his spiel. 

“Put your hands together for our production of The Battle of Porg Hill!” The clapping of the audience soon followed and Hux left the stage, leaving her, Poe, and Rose onstage to fix whatever last minute set changes that Chewie issued out. Rey was starting to think that Chewie didn’t even issue this at all especially with the timing of it. This was something that they should have done earlier, an hour before the house opened as the sound of Poe hammering away was evident. 

As much as she tried, the brick wouldn’t budge from its position and she could faintly hear Mitaka and Finn’s footsteps coming on stage. Rey then felt someone come up from behind and she looked over to see Poe standing there. 

“Need help?” he whispered softly and she could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her stomach coil with warmth. Oh how she wanted to just press him against this brick wall and just make out with him. 

“Yeah,” she grumbled, still trying to pull it out and immediately he put his hands on it, trying to help her. A few moments later, she finally felt the brick move and her face lit up with joy and then with a final tug, she and Poe were able to get it out- 

Then the next thing Rey knew, she and Poe were on the ground, with her on top of her and the brick smooshed in between their bodies. She would’ve thought before that it would be so painful to lie on top of Poe like this because she would have to restrain herself; but no it physically hurt because the brick was pressing into her chest, which she imagined was pressing into Poe’s chest as well. 

Not a second later, the lights went up on stage, the harshness of the lights shining down on the both of them, revealing their existence to the audience. Their eyes widened once they realized what was happening and luckily, the lights went back down again because it turned out that Mitaka was not in place, saving their skins for the brief moment. They scrambled to get up, hastily running to stage left before the lights came up again. 

Connie was there already, waiting for them with an anxious smile on her face. The poor woman looked so stressed out. “Good job guys. Wait Poe, where’s the hammer?” 

His eyes widened as he patted down his pants pockets, only to find nothing. “Shit,” he cursed softly. “I must’ve left it on stage.” 

The three of them made their way over to the wings, staying out of the sightlines, to see the hammer lying right where Rey fell on top of Poe and Mitaka walking right towards it. Mitaka was too focused on trying to figure out his line as he stared at Finn while moving; the poor man was an obvious mess, sweat running down his brow in fear. 

“Oh no,” Poe muttered, the color draining from his face as Mitaka’s foot made contact with the hammer. The man tripped immediately and he was so shocked about tripping he just lied there. 

Finn stared at him with eyes wide and quickly improvised a line as to why Mitaka tripped. “Why Sir Ian, you are so shocked about being called to the castle. I would too if the king requested a meeting with me!” He quickly ran over to the man to help him get up. “Now up we go! Can’t dilly dally. The king’s expecting us!” 

Mitaka only nodded his head, not bothering to say anything, and Finn had to go bring him off stage as the lights dimmed for the next scene. Connie shoved Poe and he ran off to get the hammer before someone else tripped again. 

When Poe came back, Connie muttered to her and Poe, “I have a feeling this is going to only get worse from here.” 

\---

Connie was right like she always was. 

Phasma stood there frozen like a soldier at the door of the set, her mouth drawn into a thin line, when she was actually supposed to be moving around frantically as she questioned her husband’s recent whereabouts and if he truly loved her. When Hux opened the door, she got knocked out as she was standing there. Once she was lying on the ground, Hux just stared down at her prone body and then started saying his lines as if she was still conscious. It was so painfully awkward to watch and Rey really wanted to face palm. 

Then Mitaka had the idea that maybe they should get Phasma offstage since Ben was supposed to come into the room to discuss battle strategies with Hux’s character. So the man tried to grab from the window Phasma’s ankle only to fail miserably and get stuck through the window. Somehow at that same moment, the picture at the fireplace decided to fall over, revealing the image of some strange blob instead of the portrait of Hux’s character. 

The next scene went horribly as well, with Ben and Hux having a shouting match with each other, trying to be louder than the other when it was supposed to be quiet to elevate the intensity of the scene and Mitaka and Phasma were still there in their respective places. Faintly, Rey could hear something break onstage and she groaned at the thought of having to fix it tomorrow, well if they had a show tomorrow after this disastrous performance. They already had to fix the set anyway because Rose was trying to cut Mitaka out of the window. 

“Bet you that Ben and Hux are going to have angry sex after the show,” Poe whispered into her ear. 

She swatted his arm, shivering in disgust despite the obvious sexual tension between the two actors. “I really did not need that image.” 

“But c’mon Rey! You always take bets.” That was very true because she was super competitive and wanted to win (for the most part she did). 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“If I win, I get to take you out on a date. And if you win -” Poe stopped, waiting for her to continue but she was at a loss because of Poe’s earlier words. A date? He wanted to go on a date with her? 

“Well yeah. I really like you Rey,” he answered and oh snap, she must’ve said it aloud. “You sure did Sunshine.” Oh she said that aloud too. But did he just say that he liked her?!

“You like me?” Rey asked. She really wanted to know if this wasn’t some cruel dream she was having. Well, she could pinch herself to find out too but Rey figured that would be too weird to do in front of Poe. 

“Yeah I-” 

Ben’s booming voice came from onstage, interrupting whatever Poe was going to say. When she looked back at him, he looked a tiny bit frustrated. It was a cute look, Rey thought to herself. 

“How dare you kill my son and my wife!” 

“You don’t have a wife or son!” they heard Hux hiss from behind the set. “You’re supposed to stay in character!” 

“There you go, denying that I had a wife or son! All you want to do is enslave people, not caring about any of our needs or what the kingdom needs!” 

“Stick to the script Solo!” 

“I have had enough of your tyranny! I’m going to kill you!” Ben roared and Rey could hear a loud thud. 

“What are you doing?” Hux screeched. There was a little bit of grunting and gasping, as if they were wrestling, before Hux yelled again, “Get away from me you fool!” 

All of sudden Hux ran past the two of them and Ben was following close behind. “Get out of my way you peasants!” As Ben ran past them, Rey stumbled as she was trying to get to the wall as close as possible so she wouldn’t be run over by the towering man. Instead of falling to the ground as she thought she would, she ended up in Poe’s arms. Her hands rested lightly on his biceps while his arms were wrapped tightly around her to support her. 

“So what did you want if you win?” he whispered to her softly. 

“To kiss you,” Rey admitted, staring down at his lips. Her confession of wanting to kiss him made her heart beat so fast and so loudly; she wondered with him being so close to her, could he hear how fast her heart was beating. 

Poe gently lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. “I think I know who I want to win.” 

“Why can’t we just have both?” she suggested, raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s true…” Poe looked off to the side, as if he was thinking it over. Rey giggled at his silliness and he smiled back, looking at her with so much love and affection that she wanted to burst. 

Maybe, maybe now she could kiss him. He was looking oh so dreamy with that look on his face. If she lifted her hand ever so slightly, she could run her hands through his hair, feel what his curls felt like underneath the palm of her hand and maybe give them a little tug when her lips met his - 

“Ben what the hell are you doing?!” Hux screamed on stage, his voice obviously out of breath and ruining the romantic moment between the two of them. 

“My name is Cameron Bistle, you killed my wife and son-” Ben started, his voice low and threatening. 

“You don’t have a son! Now go away!” 

“His name was Brenan you fool, now stop interrupting me! My name is Cameron Bistle, you killed my wife and son, prepare to dance!” 

“That’s not how it's said you nitwit! It’s ‘prepare to die’!” Hux shouted and a clanging sound could be heard throughout the theater. Poe’s face shifted into concern as he tried his best to listen to what was happening on stage. 

Rey groaned. She was so sick and tired of people interrupting her and Poe today because they were so close to having so many romantic moments and - 

Screw it. She was just going to create it for themselves. 

So Rey grabbed Poe’s unsuspecting face and kissed him, no longer caring about whether or not kissing him here was inappropriate or not. He stilled underneath her and for a moment Rey worried that he didn’t want to kiss her and was ready to pull away when Poe responded with enthusiasm, bringing his hand to cup the side of her face. She hummed in content against his lips; he was every bit the kisser she imagined him to be and more. As she and Poe kissed, it was like the rest of the world faded away. There was no show going on, there weren’t two male actors going off script, and there was no job to be done. 

It was just them, as it should be with zero interruptions. 

The two of them were so engrossed in kissing each other and being close to one another that they didn’t notice the walls of the set falling down in front of them, revealing themselves to the audience. 

After a few more moments, they both pulled away out of breath and rested their foreheads against each other. “So you wanna do this again?” Poe grinned. 

She stared back at him, butterflies erupted in her chest because she finally kissed him and he was looking so adorable. “Most definitely.” 

They were about to lean in to kiss some more when Rose hissed from the sidelines. “Psst, Poe! Rey!” 

“What?” she groaned, resting her forehead against Poe’s before glancing over his shoulder to look at her friend. Rose was definitely panicked and she pointed her finger in the direction of the set and Rey followed it to see the wall of the set…lying smackdown on the ground and the audience staring right at them. Ben’s foot was sticking out from underneath it and she had a feeling that Hux was lying underneath the set as well. Rey had no clue where Phasma and Mitaka were as she scanned the stage. She and Poe must’ve been so engrossed in kissing each other and being close to one another that they didn’t notice the walls of the set falling down in front of them. 

Rey yelped, moving away from Poe and Rose motioned them to come over to where she was; they did so quickly, trying to cover their faces from the public. Connie was walking on stage at this point, looking professional as ever despite the rigidness of her back and the clenching of her hands. 

“That was not how I wanted our first kiss to go,” Rey moaned into her hands when Poe was standing right beside her. 

“How did you want our first kiss to go?” he asked her, his hands on his hips. 

“Not in front of other people,” Rose chimed in and Rey sent her a glare, which prompted a tongue sticking out and the flip of the bird from Rose. 

“I wanted it to be us, in the dark,” she muttered, not meeting his eyes out of embarrassment. “Me pressing you against the wall.” 

“Why don’t we do that right now Sunshine?” he suggested. “Given the way that Connie is talking to the people, it’s going to be another two minutes, then another thirty for the full house to leave, which gives us plenty of time to do that.” 

Rey bit her lip. It was a tempting offer but they had to worry about the set, all the props, and the actors who were squashed under the set. “He’s right,” Rose said from the side. “Go do it while you have the chance before all the craziness begins.” 

“Fine.” So she grabbed Poe’s hand and took him to the darkest corner she could find backstage and pressed him against the wall before enthusiastically leaning forward to meet his lips. 

_Out of all the wrongs that happened tonight, this was the only right_ , she thought as she smiled against his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you can call out all of my references then you're great and awesome and if you think you've found all of them, comment below!
> 
> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
